Seducing Nyota
by Dearland
Summary: From the moment she met Spock, Uhura was pulled under his seductive spell.  She just did not know it.  Response to a kink meme prompt, requesting Uhura's first time.  Complete details inside.
1. Touching

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek and associated characters are not mine.

**A/N: A response to the following LJ kink meme (ST:XI Het) request**:

Ok so there are a billion Spock/Uhura, where Spock is nervous because he hasn't done it before but how about the other way around? Uhura is the virgin, and it turns out Spock is something of a sex god due to extensive research in his Academy days on willing participants. Sex is a logical bitch, and Spock is king of logic.

A challenge I could not refuse.

No beta review, please excuse any errors.

* * *

><p><strong>Revelation <strong>

Three days before she was to leave for her summer break, Commander Spock knocked Uhura's world off its axis by inviting her to dinner. They had shared meals before but dinner at a fancy restaurant, miles from campus was something new. They certainly did not engage in leisurely, after-dinner walks at nearby beaches.

They currently stood on the empty sands at the edge of lazy, white tipped waves. Uhura had taken off her shoes and the sand between her toes still held warmth from earlier. As she wondered about their non-date, date, Spock lightly brushed her hand to gain her attention. A simple gesture that was nevertheless momentous because throughout their acquaintance he had never once touched her unless it was necessary.

"Is there a significant other in your life, Cadet?" Spock asked in that polite bluntness only Vulcans seemed capable of expressing.

Breathless with anticipation, Uhura caught his guarded gaze. "Why is it of any relevance to you, Commander?"

"I wish very much to pursue you, Nyota. Is there someone else who hold your affections?"

The predictable thing to do was provide a verbal answer to a most welcomed question. However, on this night, Uhura decided to toss expectations into the ocean. If Spock could do it then so too could she. Stealing herself, she reached up and brushed her lips against his.

"Was that enough of an answer?" she whispered, stepping back from him.

Captivated she watched his tongue snake out to touch where she had just kissed. It was the most decadent thing Uhura had ever seen.

"Very," he said and pulled her flush against his hard body.

Her arms wrapped around his middle as their lips connected with open passion. His tongue caressed her lips before delving inward to play with hers. He tasted heady and sinful and of all things illicit. She knew right then that the chaotic feelings his mere presence had stirred in her the entire semester were the beginnings of sexual love. The giddy thought of exploring them with him almost buckled her knees.

The next day she was still dazed, a dreamy look across her face as she packed and confessed the encounter to Gaila. Her roommate hugged her and then expressed how proud she was that Uhura had gained the attentions of a notoriously elusive Vulcan.

* * *

><p><strong>Touching <strong>

In late August, Uhura returned to the Academy ready to explore a new semester of learning and her equally new romantic relationship with Spock. Her first evening back saw them having dinner and a lively debate over the merits of celebrating birthdays. Each rebuttal added a new layer of challenge and anticipation to the atmosphere. By the time her lips found his for the final time that night, they were both panting with longing.

The semester commenced seamlessly for Spock and Uhura's professional life. Uhura's friends watched her thrived under the added pressures of taking on a second assistantship with Spock. Some openly speculated on how anyone could stand to spend so much time with a cold, pompous perfectionist. Had she not had enough of him for two years? On occasion, she defended her choices and Spock, reminding them that he was an excellent mentor. Mostly, she simply smiled a small secretive smile that was maddening to all who witnessed it. Only Gaila understood and she never divulged its meaning. There were times though, when Uhura wished to announce her new romance to the entire universe. Yet, the hidden nature of their relationship leant a certain appeal to each encounter.

A soft moan escaped from Uhura as Spock's hands trailed up her bare thighs, settling under her skirt. She sat astride his lap, her head bent to receive his urgent kisses. She had spent most of the afternoon and evening teasing him with her every look, gesture, discussion and touch. He repaid her by walking her to his sofa the second they entered his quarters.

Spock's teeth tugged gently at her bottom lip. His long fingers slipped pass the edge of her panties to settle on her derriere. Uhura lifted her head, as his hands began a slow, wicked caress of her skin, coming to the very crease of her ass. This was the first time he'd ventured this far during their make out sessions. That restless, needy feeling that only he inspired moved from smoking embers to brilliant flames. She gazed at him and pushed back into his hands, savouring the subtle changes in his face. His eyes found hers and the heated look they levelled at her made her shudder with desire.

Ducking her head, she reached for him and they shared another delectable kiss. When they separated, Spock's hands left her bottom and took hold of her face in a gentle grip. "Nyota, we need to talk."

"Now!" Uhura watched Spock's serious face for a few unbelievable seconds while fighting her way through the many happy feelings surging within. "I thought you had better timing," she said, inching further up his lap to rub against his erection.

They both groaned, relishing the pleasure from her suggestive act, until he grabbed her hips and stopped her.

"I meant to discuss this earlier but you have been a source of distraction all night."

That one comment bolstered her confidence in ways he could not imagine. A bit perplexed she asked, "What is it?"

"We have committed ourselves to explore this relationship to the fullest, have we not?"

"Yes."

"Then it is only logical that we take that final step towards consummation."

Only a Vulcan would find a way to bring logic into what they were just doing. Talk about mood killer. "Oh."

As they watched each other, Uhura could not decide whether to hit Spock, kiss him or shout at the top of her lungs with joy. At the rate they were going at each other earlier, she had entertained the idea of sharing her body with him tonight. However, his putting voice to this very desire tempered her want and allowed doubt to set in.

"I thought we were heading in that direction tonight, Spock."

"And yet," he said kneading at the cloth covered flesh that he touched, "you are suddenly hesitant. Why?"

How should she explain something that under examination was highly irrational? "I...It's just that once you voiced it, I can't help thinking that I may fail at pleasing you. What if I'm a disappointment?"

Mortification crawled along her skin and heated her face. She no longer felt sexy. Slapping Spock sounded really good right now.

A small frown drew his brows together; his hands once again cupped her face. Distantly her mind catalogued that his body temperature, which was always higher than human norm, felt even hotter and that he could read her emotions with a simple touch.

"Are you a virgin?"

Her eyes looked everywhere that was not his face. "Yes," she whispered.

**SUSU**

One small, ordinary word confirmed Spock's suspicion. Until a few minutes ago, he would not have guessed because she had thus far been very enthusiastic and forward with her intimacies. He wondered if it was normal to feel this much satisfaction in knowing he would be her first.

"Nyota," he said, tracing soothing circles on her cheeks. "You have no reason to doubt yourself."

"But—"

"Have you not notice the effect of your touch? Have you missed the satisfaction I gain from each of your kisses?"

Her eyes met his and Spock was glad to see the sparkle return to their depths.

"You're saying I should stop worrying?"

Spock gave her a tiny smile. "Most definitely," he said before kissing her thoroughly. He had been intent on speaking to her about taking that final step, but now he thought a new more methodical approach would be best.

"Have you ever touched yourself?"

Nyota laughed softly, conveying both amusement and embarrassment. "I'm a virgin not a prude."

Spock felt a pleasant tug of desire as his mind supplied him with an image that was not new to him. "Have you ever touched yourself while thinking of my fingers playing with you?"

Wide eyes and a dusky flush were a clear answer; however, he was feeling like the bastard he had been accused of being, he said, "Nyota."

"What?"

She was being intentionally obtuse and they both knew it. Normal would not work with her. He brought her face to his and placed his lips against hers in an ardent kiss meant to tantalise.

Spock kissed along the clean lines of her face in a slow progression to her ear. Once there, he bit lightly at the lobe and she arched into him. "Have you touched yourself often in the past month?"

"Hmm... Yes," she panted.

He let one hand slide down her back in a slow deliberate caress, returning to her soft lips. "Did you touch yourself on the nights you left my company aroused and wanting?"

"Uh huh."

Her breathy answer tested his control. Spock closed his eyes for a few moments and recited the basic tenets of Vulcan philosophy. "Then would it not be logical to conclude that I was on your mind when you pleasured yourself?"

She stilled and then pulled back. "I walked into that one, didn't I?"

"No comment."

"What about you Spock, have you done the same?"

"Yes, and each time I wished it were your slender fingers bringing me to fulfilment. But do you know what else was even more motivating?"

"Do tell."

"I would sometimes imagine you doing the same thing right beside me."

"Oh, has anyone ever told you that you have a filthy mind, Commander?"

"No," Spock said liking the way _commander_ sounded on her lips at the moment. He thought it would sound even better, later, when he was buried deep within her. "Would you be willing to satisfy my _filthy mind_?"

"How?"

"I would like you to pleasure yourself for me?"

An incredulous look settled on Nyota's face. "What!"

"There is no need to shout."

She poked a finger at his shoulders. "Did you just ask me to masturbate for you?"

He took her hands in his admiring their strength. "I have wondered what you might look like while lost to the sensations of your own hands. Would you do it for me tonight?"

Nyota's eyes dilated further as her heart tapped a frantic beat. Spock could see the clear indecision with a smattering of uncertainty as she looked at him. He fleetingly considered letting the matter drop and yet he could not. He wanted so much to see her unbidden and he wanted it to be at her own doing. He wished to know if the real thing would be as thrilling as his fantasy.

He had to know tonight.

Spock began a slow careful caress of Nyota's fingers. He paid special attention to the forefinger and thumb. He watched her gaze grow heavy, desire flaring bright. With their eyes locked, he brought his lips a mere inch from hers and whispered, "Please."

Nyota heaved a sigh and with it, he saw her determination set in.

"You're very persistent, aren't you?"

"Only when it is necessary," he replied.

She climbed off his lap and stood. Her hands reached up to begin unbuttoning her pale, cotton blouse. "Exactly how is this necessary?"

Spock decided that she was moving too slow and thus decided to assist with the removal of her skirt and panties. "It will go a long way in aiding my mental wellbeing."

"So this is about you?" she asked, letting her brassiere slide to the floor.

"Not at all, Nyota, I believe we will both gain from this experience."

Spock let his gaze move slowly across her body. He admired each curve and dip; astonished at how lovely she looked wrapped in nervous anticipation.

"You know, this is a bit awkward-you dressed and me naked."

Spock stood and took her hand in his. "Would you prefer if I were to undress?"

She frowned. "I supposed not."

He kissed her hand and then led her to his bedroom. He turned on the lights and set the illumination just bright enough to chase away the dark.

Spock left Nyota to find a comfortable position on top his neatly made bed. He used the time to remove his dark uniform jacket and to compose his erratic thoughts. Then he went to the chair situated across from the bed and sat.

He had a clear view of Nyota reclining against his pillows, her pert breasts pointing upward and her thighs slightly parted. Her eyes were fixed on him and she seemed to be waiting for him to give the go ahead.

"Close your eyes," he commanded, his voice carefully modulated. "Good, relax your body, starting with your toes then move upwards."

Spock watched her and saw that she followed his instructions. He could see it in the way her fingers let go of the sheets, her breathing slowed and the muscles in her face loosened up.

"Now," he continued, "take yourself to that comfortable place you normally inhabit when you touch yourself. Do not move. Simply immerse yourself in the yearning that drove your actions."

As he expected, her heart rate increased once more, and a fine tremble caught his keen vision. Before him, she lay, beautiful as her arousal grew and her lush scent permeated the entire room.

"What do you want, Nyota?"

Breathless, she responded, "Want. I...I...want to start."

Adjusting to ease some of the tension in his own body, he said, "Proceed."

And proceed she did. Spock watched in rapt fascination as her hands boldly moved across her flat stomach. They caressed each taut line and then moved to play with her breasts. He noted the way her breathing hitched as she pulled roughly on one nipple and the sigh that followed when she soothed it with soft strokes.

Awash in her desires, a soft moan left Nyota's lips and her legs parted further. Spock closed his eyes briefly to the tempting sight of her wet folds. He needed a moment, just a moment to resist the lure her. He reminded himself that this was about her and that he would find his relief later.

Nyota's fingers crept southward until they found her sex. She was so wantonly gorgeous with each stroke, pinch and press of her fingers. Her body lifted, shifted and tensed as she pushed herself closer to climax. All the while, her eyes remained closed to him and world around her.

Spock gripped the arms of his chair when a particularly loud moan filled the air, and two of her fingers sunk deep within her body. She trembled and faintly just above the rushing of his own blood, Spock heard, "Touch me, please. Need to come."

He was not clear whether she was truly begging him for her release or whether it was the version of him that inhabited her fantasy. But really, at this point, Spock did not care. She asked for his assistance and he was going to render it.

On silent feet, he walked to the bed and sat beside Nyota. Watching the frantic movement of her hands, he leaned forward and grasped her nipples between his fingers. He pulled and rolled them and her eyes flew open.

And then it happened. Her whole body jolted and she tumbled over into oblivion.

Spock took hold of Nyota's shaking hands and brought them to his face. He inhaled deeply and then began to lick them clean of her essence. Eyes wide, she watched him enjoy the taste of her. He did not stop until he had devoured every last drop.

* * *

><p>CommentsReviews are appreciated. They are the only payment I get for writing this stuff.


	2. His Kisses

**Disclaimer: **Star Trek and all associated characters are not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisses - His<strong>

Two weeks after Spock convinced Nyota to masturbate for their pleasure, she stood feet apart, naked and blindfolded. Two frustrating weeks monopolised by a last minute assignment that deprived him of her company. His only consolation had been the memory of her writhing on his bed. Yet, it was a double-edged sword for every time he replayed that night, he remembered each erotic sound she made and her succulent taste. He craved them both.

As this work week ended, he sent Nyota an encrypted message with instructions and directions. Spock was pleased that she had followed them to this tiny two-room cabin with its view of rocky hills, desert sands and not much else. Convincing her to let him blindfold her had required use of his more diplomatic skills.

"This is ludicrous. I've been standing here forever and you have yet to kiss me."

"Five point three minutes is hardly forever, Nyota."

"You said you wanted to explore all manner of kissing." She turned her face in his direction and placed a hand on her hip. "I'm waiting."

"Not yet. I want you to remain standing for a few more minutes. Can you do that for me?"

"Spock?"

He closed the distance between them and moved to stand behind her. He wished she could see herself, splendid in the centre of this stark bedroom. "Focus, Nyota," he said, moving that final inch to bring the front of his body against her back. "You are bathed in afternoon sunlight. Feel it warm your skin. Listen to the cool wind. Hear it move atop the sands and disturb of the wind chimes at the door."

"I hear it at the window. There's a melody."

Spock's brow rose. He considered her words and focussed his senses. He had never thought of the wind in terms of music. Yet, as she stated, there was indeed a natural musical rhythm. This was why she more than just a brilliant, pretty face. She made him think outside his normal parameters.

Placing his lips against her ear, he murmured, "The wind has entered the room. I want you to savour the way its coolness caresses your sun-warmed skin."

She shivered and let out a soft sigh while complying with his request.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Good. I want you to experience your body and surroundings. Let nature stir your senses."

With reluctance, Spock stepped away from Nyota. There was something utterly appealing about the tableau before his eyes. Blindfolded, her stance somewhat militarist, she projected a mixture of stubbornness, strength and trust. He had never wanted to be inside her as much as he currently did. Nevertheless, he would wait. He had promised her an exploration of the kiss and he intended to go through with it.

Upon her arrival here, they had eaten a light lunch over which they discussed exactly how much sensual experience she had coming into their relationship. A bit of discomfort, some over sharing on his end and spontaneous giggles from her gave Spock the answer he desperately sought. To his silent elation, she had never gotten beyond kissing and the occasional _handjob_.

A gentle gust of wind drifted through the window and given the spot, he had chosen for Nyota to stand, it brushed her body in a slow caress. He closed his eyes and listened to the rapid increase in her breathing. He then inhaled deeply and smelt the first fragrance of her arousal. She was ready.

The first kiss Spock laid on her was a soft graze at the column of her neck. She was so sensitised that just one touch made her gasped. He lifted his head and found her waiting lips. With slow sweeps, he explored their fullness until they parted, allowing him access into her warm mouth.

Spock yielded to the sheer eroticism of their kiss, which had morphed from exploration to desperate need where each breath was stolen from the other. As she leaned closer to him, he retreated, finally enfolding her in his embrace.

"Don't you think it's time we remove the scarf from my eyes?"

"Not until I say so," he replied.

"Awfully bossy, aren't you?"

"More like confident in my actions."

As she began to respond, Spock rested a finger at Nyota's lips to silence her. "No more talking, just feel."

He stepped around her until he faced the lightly muscled back that blossomed into a satisfactorily curved derriere. Spock traced his fingers along the slight indent of her spine and watched as gooseflesh dotted her smooth skin. He brushed her hair over her shoulders and rested his lips at the top centre of her back. He nipped the flesh and then lapped at it, relishing the taste and texture of her.

Nyota swayed, her right hand reaching back to clutch at his thigh. Spock stroked that hand in an expression of another type of kiss. He then teased his way across her skin. With each new kiss, his desire for her mounted, twisting into a pleasurable ache that was both exquisite and torturous.

When he was finished with the surface her back, Spock returned to Nyota's lips, devouring her soft sighs. Ending their kiss, she pulled back, smiled and said, "I still think you're bossy."

Index and middle fingers gliding up and down her arms at a lazy pace, he replied, "Ms. Uhura, we must remedy that belief of yours."

She shuddered softly when he called her Ms. Uhura. He realised that it did for her what her calling him commander did to him at times like these. He fully intended to pursue this new discovery.

Spock resumed his exploration of Nyota, returning to her neck, licking the frantically, beating pulse before moving to her clavicle. He lavished attention at her breasts, remembering the way she liked her nipples manipulated. As he suckled each bud, he felt them hardened to even stiffer points within his mouth.

The muscles in Nyota's belly tensed as Spock went to his knees and began toying with that region. He tasted her bellybutton, moving south until he reached the top of her sex. Instead of proceeding to where she expected, Spock lifted her left leg and placed her foot on the nearby bed. He kissed and caressed the inside of her thighs, angling them at precisely the right position to ensure the rolling breeze headed their way would hit at her drenched centre.

As he expected, when the air touched her, a loud moan filled the room, battering at his controls. Deciding he'd had enough of teasing them both, Spock licked a straight path to the first tell-tale signs of wetness. Her perfume and flavour exploded along his senses like the finest of delicacies. Insatiable hunger gnawed at him, and Spock could no longer resist the source of her arousal.

The first kiss on her nether lips caused her nails to sink into his skin in a wicked rush of pleasure. The keening sound that left Nyota let him know he had found a particularly sensitive spot. He used every dirty trick he had learned over the years to wring more desperate sounds from her. Spock lapped at her erect clitoris, slowly inserting two fingers into her grasping entrance.

Nyota's entire frame shook as he kissed her closer to the edge of orgasm. He lowered his mental shields and felt just how close she truly was. Spock removed the fingers that had been deep inside her pussy and slowly dragged them up along the crack of her bottom. Even within the haze of her lust, she was aware enough to go motionless.

He hoped this was not a problem. Reluctant, he stopped and looked up into her face. "Do you want me to stop?"

She bit her lip and then in a raw voice, she answered, "No, please don't."

Not one to be told twice, Spock wetted his fingers in more of her cream and returned to his tasked. His first finger breached her back entrance the same time his tongue slipped into her. She twisted so violently that he knew was it not for his hand holding her, she would have tumbled.

Spock continued his calculated assault, pressing the second finger into that tight passage. He found her clitoris once more, making sure to coordinate his pace with the thrust of his fingers.

Soon enough he saw beginnings of the peak she neared. Spock had not meant to glimpse so far into her psyche, but it happened. He saw and felt the blinding dash of ecstasy, careening across her nerve endings.

She shouted his name, offering up more her cream in orgasmic capitulation. Had he not thrown his mental shields up in time, she might have dragged him to completion. Something he was not ready to achieve. No, Spock had other plans for how that would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: How goes it so far? This fic is a bit outside my comfort zone. I've never seen either character as virginal nor have I previously written a story featuring virgins. Although, it's fun writing this Spock and Uhura.


	3. Her Kisses

**Disclaimer: **Star trek and all associated characters are not mine.

**Warning**: Contains a few bad words.

No beta review, please excuse any errors.

* * *

><p><strong>Her Kisses<strong>

Oh. My. God. Uhura's legs gave out, sinking her to the floor. Her descent guided by Spock's gentle hands. Small spasms racked her body as overly warm arms encircled her. They had yet to consummate this relationship and he had just given her the best orgasm of her life. She had no care to meet Spock's previous partners; however, she was appreciative of their presence in his past. How could she not be, when he had honed his 'kissing' skills on them?

Spock untied the silk scarf covering her eyes and Uhura cautiously opened them against the late afternoon light streaming into the room. Still attuned to their surroundings, she heard the winds sweeping the sandy surface outdoors and above it the beat of Spock's heart. Settling her back against him, she made a concession, "Perhaps you are right to be of such confidence."

"Was that an admission?"

"Careful or it won't happen again."

He kissed the top of her head and murmured, "I will endeavour to be humble."

Somehow, the overly pleased tone of his sounded anything but humbled. To Uhura, it was okay because having this conversation still required too much of her concentration.

After minutes of companionable quiet, Spock asked, "Have you recovered?"

Uhura smiled, pressing further into him. She could feel the clear evidence of his solid erection. "I'm ready for round two, whatever you have in mind."

Spock reached for the elastic band holding her hair in a low ponytail and tugged it off. "Do you recall the first time you saw me?"

"How could I forget? In my rush to get to the Linguistics Department, I stepped on your toes." Messing up the pristine shine of a superior officer's boot was not one of her better moments.

"I saw you two months prior to that meeting," Spock said, threading his fingers through her hair.

Uhura did not understand how this conversation pertained to their current activities. However, this was Spock; everything he said had a purpose. She just had to be patient.

He continued, "It was the final week of the spring semester. I had just returned from my three-year mission aboard the Farragut. Early morning temperatures were warmer than an average San Francisco spring day, and I decided an outdoor run would be more agreeable than a visit to the gym facilities. When I arrived at the track, you were there, Nyota.

"You wore a white exercise costume and had your braided hair coiled at the nape of your neck. I watched you jog past me without you ever knowing I was there." Spock paused and buried his face in her hair.

During her first year, before she discovered the scenic tree-lined walkway behind the science building, the track had been her place for jogging. "Did I make a good impression?"

"More than you could imagine. You see, the previous day, I had received my fall teaching schedule. Curious about my students, I reviewed each of your files. Therefore, the next day when I saw you, I knew who you were.

"On your second lap, you increased your speed, your hair slipped from its pins and a most illogical thing happened. With absolute certainty, I knew I wanted you. Later that night as calm eluded me, I wondered, how it would feel to have your hair spread across my stomach and thighs while I pushed into your mouth."

Well shit, Gaila was right; Spock had always been interested. Hearing him put voice to it in such a blunt manner sent shock and a tight spiral of desire through her body. She had never felt a particular need to provide oral services for her previous boyfriend, but the image Spock evoked had her wanting to put her mouth on him until he spilled across her tongue.

"Did this particular thought cross your mind while I sat in your class?"

"Being Vulcan has its advantages. I could always compartmentalise my more wayward thoughts and desires."

Interesting, his answer was broad enough for any interpretation. Uhura chose to believe one of those _wayward_ thoughts must have slipped at least once. Heat warmed her cheeks as she considered her own speculations, which had begun last semester. It made her eager to get him naked.

Spock's arm tightened around her. "I detect an increase in your amorous emotions."

She tilted her head to the side, snaked a hand into Spock's dishevelled hair and pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him long and deep, tasting remnants of herself. "I don't know about you, but I think the bed is more comfortable than the floor."

Minutes later, an undressed Spock reclined against soft pillows. Uhura sat astride his thighs and admired his physique. This was her first time seeing him completely naked and what a presentation he made. She brushed her fingers across his brows, tracing their upward sweep. His eyes closed and she marvelled at the length of his lashes.

"Your eyes and the lashes framing them are beautiful, Spock."

Those pretty lashes fluttered opened and he gazed at her with mild curiosity. "I believe you are the first person, aside from my maternal grandmother, to make such a remark about my eyes."

"Then I'm in good company."

Uhura traced the contours of his full lips, his cheeks and the pointed curve of his ears. She leaned forward and gave him a quick hard kiss. Then dipped lower, running her tongue along the middle of his chest not even missing the thump of his heart. At some point, she'd grown accustomed to hearing it at his side. She nuzzled the surrounding area feeling a light tickle from the hair dotting his chest. He smelt warm, inviting and enticingly male.

Abandoning his chest, Uhura flicked her tongue over a nipple. She always wanted to know if men were as sensitive there as women. Spock's audible exhalation and the tightening of the flesh between her lips gave her the answer. Recalling how he had teased and tormented her, she decided to have some fun. With intentional slowness, she caressed and kissed her way down his body eventually following the dark line towards his saluting erection. She was rather proud of each reaction she elicited from him, especially the faint colour at his cheeks.

Uhura took his cock into her hands admiring its weight and length. It did not differ much from a full human male. Where a human would have flushed dark red or purple, his was dark green and fabulous. She stroked from tip to base, enjoying every vein and ridge.

"Does it please you?"

The almost cool monotone of Spock's voice shattered her enthrallment with his turgid flesh. "Oh yes," she replied, glancing up to see that he watched her with dark intent eyes. Just that look was enough to make her throb with longing. To think that before they left this place she would take him within her body.

A drop of liquid leaked from the head and ran down onto her fingers. She touched it, rubbing it over his skin. His hands grasped the sheets, a soft breath leaving him. Uhura smiled with pure satisfaction. Although she was new to this, she had done enough research with her very willing roommate on the many things she could try.

She scooted back and leant forward until her face was next to his shaft. Amazed, she watched it swell further and bobbed just for her. With languid strokes, she licked at the bulbous head, liking the feel of the silken skin on her tongue.

"Nyota."

The edgy rasp to his voice was titillating. She made another slower pass of her tongue and then looked at his face. "Yes, Spock."

"Forget about the hair. I want you to keep it tucked behind your ears."

Another drop of pre-cum bubbled to the surface and she lapped it up, enjoying his unique taste. "Why the change of heart?"

"I do not want to miss one moment of you taking me into your mouth."

The deepening of his voice with its underlining urgency pushed Uhura's desire up a notch. She opened her mouth and took the head in. She used her tongue to toy with the bundle of nerves at the underside. His taste, his rapid breathing and the feel of him going deeper into her mouth, created torrid cravings deep within her. With each plunge downward, she relaxed as she had been advised, taking in more of his thick length. When he finally hit the back of her throat, she lifted her eyes and watched the absolute passion that had settled on Spock's face.

Uhura gave herself a reprieve by returning to just the tip while her fingers busied themselves teasing his balls and the area of skin behind them. When his hand rested lightly atop her head, she sucked him deeply into her mouth. His body grew taut and the fingers in her hair pulled her up, his cock slipping from her mouth with a wet pop.

"I am close to the edge."

"I don't care," she said, not missing the naked need in his dilated eyes.

They stared at each other for a few tense seconds and then his fingers dug into her scalp. "Very well, when I release you are to swallow every drop."

Damn it, but domineering Spock made her so wet she ached. "And if I don't?"

"If one drop slip pass your lips and get on to your face, you will remove it with your fingers and then suck them clean. Understand?"

"Bastard," she replied.

He did not answer her because immediately after she uttered that word, her mouth was once more wrapped around his dick. He then took control, fucking her mouth in earnest. She whimpered at each knot of pleasure that unfurled in her blood and pooled in her pussy. The deeper he pushed, the more she felt herself climbing an impossible height. She pressed her legs together squeezing them in a desperate effort to come. Could she even do it? Could she orgasm even though her hands rested on his thighs, nowhere near her nether region?

Uhura surrendered completely to Spock and her own responses. She let his touch, flavour and handling of her fill each heightened sense. Allowed it to storm through her veins and still she yearned for more. He must have recognized her desperation because his other hand touched her face. Not quite at the meld points but close enough. In a flash, she shared his intense need to spend in her mouth. The riot of sensations coalesced and then fragmented, pushing Uhura into a surprising climax. She would have groaned from the pleasure of it, except Spock erupted with his own orgasm and she found herself swallowing hot spurts of semen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: It's certainly getting hotter. Don't you think? Spock has been the dominant party so far, but do you think he is really in charge? The next chapter will be the last and should fully explain the title.

Please review/comment, I enjoy reading them, and they are the only payment I get for writing this stuff.


	4. Engulfment

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek and all associated characters are not mine.

**A/N:** For those of you who have supported this smutty indulgence, THANK YOU.

* * *

><p><strong>Engulfment<strong>

"Isn't she magnificent?" Nyota leaned forward to examine the bust of a noblewoman who lived thousands of years ago. "Look at the detailing on her jewellery."

"The society that sculpted her was renowned for their metal and stone works," Spock added as they moved to another sculpture, this one, a nude male.

They had wakened early but remained in bed sharing light conversation and lingering touches. Afterwards, they ate breakfast, climbed aboard Spock's rented hoverbike and headed into the nearest village. Having meandered from one cobblestoned street to another, they decided to visit the only museum in the area. Small and compact, it specialised in artefacts discovered within the village itself and buried under the surrounding desert sands.

"Are we fated to go the way of so many ancient civilisations, forgotten, buried, barely understood. Or will we be like the Romans, memorialised in the pages of history. My grandmother always believed that everything has its time and then it is no more."

"An interesting supposition, Nyota, but I would like to think that what our forefathers created by founding the Federation will endure centuries after we are gone."

They continued their discussion on the nature of society, history and the future until they reached the gift shop whereupon Nyota decided to purchase a bronze and lapis replica of a necklace carved into one of the stone busts.

Spock stood back and watched her secure the bronze strands in front of an oval countertop mirror. He admired the way they contrasted against her skin. Today she wore dark shorts and a white top, simple, yet it drew attention to all her natural charms. On one level, she seemed aware of her attractiveness, although he suspected she did not grasp its full extent. Something he discerned almost from the moment he laid eyes on her.

Yesterday, he had taken a calculated risk and confessed to wanting her sexually at first sight. How would she react if she knew he had spent the summer afterward devising a plan to seduce her? He realised early on, he wanted her heart and soul, which would require time, effort and unconventionality. For almost two years, he used their every discussion, argument, critique and observation to get her attention, pushing her intellectual boundaries. He made sure she was never bored in his company, not even when the mundane was involved. In return, he watched her blossom into her full academic potential, a sort of foreplay that stoked his mind and baser instincts. It had been an audacious plan with numerous variables that could have skewed the outcome into an unfavourable result.

Nyota thanked the saleswoman then turned to face him with a radiant smile that faltered and vanished as her eyes collided with his. Concerned, Spock walked to her, meeting halfway between their previous positions.

"Are you unwell?"

She nodded, a smaller, shy smile now tugging at the edges. "I think we've had enough sightseeing for the day."

Spock frowned. They had planned to stay in the village well into the evening. "You will miss the... " How could he have overlooked the signs? They were right there within the darkening of her sable eyes and the subtle tremor in her hands. "I believe you are correct," he murmured.

Spock clasped his hands behind his back, resisting the urge to kiss Nyota in such a crowded place. The desire that simmered beneath the surface since he woke roared to life with a raw urgency he had never experienced. He spun on his heel, his rapid strides taking him to the exit. He did not look back because he knew she followed.

***SUSU***

Uhura climbed on to the black and silver hoverbike and wrapped her arms securely around Spock's tense midsection. She rested her chin atop his shoulders and sighed. Ever since she woke in his arms this morning, she had been fighting her need to have him. It did not help her situation that they had lain side by side, his fingers grazing her arms with nonsense patterns. As she stood affixing her new necklace, she had felt his intent eyes boring into her back, igniting her longing for him. Wanting to push it aside, she had pasted on her brightest smile and looked at him, only to have it crumble under the full onslaught of his scrutiny. There would be no more waiting, she had to have him.

Lost in her hunger, musings and the feel of Spock, Uhura missed much of their silent journey back to the cabin. For her it was blur of sand, rocks and suddenly sunless skies.

Scarcely indoors, Spock's arms snaked around Uhura, his eager mouth on hers. She opened up, accepting the swift thrust of his tongue. And what a wicked tongue it was. But she knew that. She had experienced the special joy of having it torment her body until she hollered his name.

He retreated and she pressed into him, following his mouth with her own. She needed more of him—more of his kisses, more his touches and definitely more of him in general. Her fingers tugged at his linen shirt, struggling until she felt naked skin. So hot. He was so hot. He made her melt with blazing desire. To think she had spent the whole day denying herself.

Spock backed her into the wall. His hands gripped her face, ending their kiss. "I take it, you are finally ready."

Stunned she stared at him. "You were waiting for me to make the first move? I was wondering why you didn't jump my bones this morning."

Spock kissed her forehead and then chastely brushed his lips at the side of her mouth. "This weekend has been about you, Nyota, your readiness, your wants."

Her remaining doubts about loving him dissipated as she smiled and said, "Well then, kiss me."

Spock lips were on hers once again while his hands busied themselves with unbuttoning her blouse. The front hook of her bra snapped open just as swirl of humid air blew through the cabin, sizzling against her overheated skin. If she thought, there would be relief none came because Spock's mouth began a delicious path across her jaw then down her neck. God, she wanted his hands doing more than caressing her breasts.

"Touch me, please." Was that her voice, sounding so desperate?

Darkness descended as the rest of the afternoon light faded, dark storm clouds rolling over the desert. A flash of lightening tore across the sky, and Uhura cried out from the feel of Spock elegant fingers at her inflamed pussy. Apparently, she was so drugged on passion she had missed him unzipping her shorts.

Skilled fingers stroked her nether lips, teasing her entrance. Two pushed inward, caressing her inner walls. "You are so wet and tight and hot where it matters most."

Another finger eased into her. Each one working to stretch her while pushing her to new levels of want. A thumb massaged her swollen clitoris and an electric buzz raced from her groin to every excited nerve ending. Uhura's knees grew weak, her whole self focused on riding that merciless hand plying her so brilliantly.

Spock leaned closer, warm breath at her ear. "It is gratifying to touch you in this manner." He added a fourth finger, hitting her sweet spot. "Such immense pleasure gained from each slide within you. Stimulating. Are you stimulated?"

Stimulated was too mild a word for the sensual assault he levelled on her. Horny like a bitch in heat was a more appropriate description. "I am."

His fingers sped up. "Would you like me to replace my fingers with something...larger?"

For someone who valued long stretches of silence, he was rather talkative. Not that she was complaining. Those smoothly whispered words slammed through her, moving her closer to climax. "Yes, Spock, I want you so badly it hurts."

"Let go. Let go and when you are finished I will grant your wish."

Was that it? She had to come for him to make love to her. Of course, she would oblige. With his voice ringing in her mind, she felt a door fling open, toppling her into a whirl of slow building bliss. He never let up. He kept at her, drawing out her pleasure until the very end.

***SUSU***

Somehow, amidst kisses and the shedding of their remaining clothes, they made it to the bedroom, falling on to the bed in a tangle of limbs. Outside the skies had opened up, letting loose a deluge of rain and thunder. Uhura shuddered at nature's ferocity and her own acute ache. That orgasm Spock had given her hardly dulled the desire for him.

Placing her lips on his damp skin, she nibbled upward until she could dip her tongue into the space where shoulder and neck met. Trailing her hands along his thighs to his ass, she grazed the firm globes with sharp nails. Her reward was an unsteady groan, the sound coming from deep within his chest. He rubbed against her, his rigid cock sliding sinfully against her wetness.

Spock gave her a long fierce kiss and then sat back. "You have never been more alluring, captivating innocence and feral lust all for me."

Uhura allowed her gaze to meet Spock's hungry eyes then swept them down his tightly wound body. He thought her alluring, but as she looked, observing the decidedly naughty way in which he now caressed his jutting cock, she imagined him as a Vulcan lust god. Right now, she felt like a supplicant about to be divinely ravished.

"Love me," she said into the lightening bright room.

He tapped his shaft on her clit and then dragged it against her drenched slit. "Always, _k'diwa_," he replied and then he pushing that hot flesh into her.

A second of almost pain speared Uhura, the burn of her body stretching to take just the head of his penis. She sighed, amazed at the fullness, taking root within her. Spock added more of himself and this time a heavy curl of lust pulled a moan from her. She lifted her hips to encourage him. Spock withdrew and this time when he thrust into her, it was not as gentle or shallow.

She gasped and flinched. Pleasure riding on top of pain assailed her as he pushed through her barrier, seating himself deep within her slick channel.

Spock clenched his jaw and held still. "Am I hurting you?"

Uhura wiggled her hips, relaxing her tense muscles, and unbelievably he sank deeper. So, this is what being impaled felt like. She loved it. "Not anymore."

"Excellent," Spock said, giving her a small, predatory half-smile that rendered her speechless. "You feel exquisite wrapped around me. I do not care to stop."

Desire rippled low in her belly and her pussy convulsed, which Spock took as his cue to start moving. He surged into her with measured strokes that drew mewling sounds from her. Restless yearning crawled up her back, spilling out onto her skin. Her hips met his every shove and she rejoiced in the intimacy of their coming together. Uhura's hand fisted in Spock's hair as she pulled him closer for a passionate kiss that curled her toes.

"So fucking good, don't ever stop." Her whispered words shocked her, although it seemed to have a positive effect on Spock because the pace of his momentum picked-up, driving harder into her.

Thunder shattered the sound of their frantic breathing and heavy winds slashed at the windows, howling their way into the cabin. Yet none of it mattered to Uhura as the tempest that Spock created within her was so much more potent. It demanded all of her attention, working its delirious ecstasy throughout her body and mind.

She flung her head, locking her legs around his lower back, and then he did something with his hips, making her swear she could see space behind her eyelids. Uhura writhed under him, shameless in the vicious pleasure that she gained from his expert fucking. She opened her eyes and looked at his face and what she saw clenched her heart. The intense fevered arousal that she had seen on him was still there but now there was more. He looked down at her as if there was no better or beautiful place to be than wedged deep inside her pussy.

Still holding her gaze, he said, "Want to feel you, Ms. Uhura. Want to feel you release around my cock."

She wasn't sure which it was, his eyes, his calling her Ms. Uhura or the unexpected word _**cock**_ on Spock's lips. Perhaps it was a combination of all three; either way, she felt a sharp stab of lust that took control of her senses. It blinded her in throbbing sensations that had her coming on Spock's now motionless dick. Dear lord, was it right that he could command her desires so brutally? She did not want to ponder the question right now. It was so much better to focus on the hedonism of having her body quake around that unyielding flesh that touched the entrance of her womb.

Spock licked her parched lips. "Spectacular."

The last of her tremors subsided and he was bearing down on her. He pushed hard against her, pounding into her with a voracious aggression that spoke volumes to how much he had held back. Vulcan strength, not something she had considered. Yet, here it was beating at her with sheer abandon. She reached back and grasped the headboard, needing something stable to hold.

Hands sought and found her tight nipples, pinching hard. The same hands toyed with her clit. Fingers dug into her hips and teeth grazed then bit at her shoulders. Uhura learned another thing about herself in these moments: she liked it rough.

Pure elation took hold of her, spiralling molten delight from all over her body and dumping it where they joined. She floated in a place of rapture that grew brighter with each entrance Spock made. The way he breathed and said her name repeatedly signalled his impending crisis. She removed her legs from his back and rested her feet on the bed. It allowed her more leverage to push up into his powerful plunge. The pressure built within her skin as if she were too small to contain such pleasure. She screamed and it brought her only a fraction of relief.

Spock rested his forehead at hers and she sensed the rapturous climax about to consume him. When it did in a scalding splashes of cum, she jerked upward and that mounting pressure contracted then exploded, dragging her from brilliant white to the darkness of blessed nothingness.

***SUSU***

Spock eased out of Nyota's tight sheath and rolled to his side, keeping her in his arms. He placed a light kiss on her sweat soaked brow and gazed down at her with male pride. She breathed evenly and instinctively cuddled closer into him. Other than that, she was silent. His vivacious Nyota had passed out from the intensity of her last orgasm. It was something he would cherish for the rest of his life. Actually, this whole three-day weekend would hold a special place among his memories.

She had given herself to him with such enthusiasm. He intended to make it up to her for as long as he could. He did not know what the future held; however, he hoped to share much of it with her. He stroked her back with comforting circles and looked out the window. The surprise afternoon storm still raged but there was less darkness. Soon it would clear, making room for an early evening twilight. Contented, Spock closed his eyes. With the strong beat of Nyota's heart, the rolling thunder and melodic winds, he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

The end of the ride. Did you enjoy it? This fic holds a special place in my heart because answering the prompt listed in chapter one has gotten me back into writing.

As usual your comment/reviews are a much appreciated payment. Besides, I enjoy hearing from you guys.


End file.
